A Different Kind of Destiny
by STRAX
Summary: I totally fell in love with the idea of Li Mu Bai and Jen together!! So here it is! What if Li Mu Bai had gotten his wish to train Jen? Will Jen overcome her own obstacles to finally accept the guidance of a master?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I don't own the idea. I don't even own the damn movie!!  
  
Imagine Li Mu Bai didn't die and Jen didn't jump. Imagine it's back to the scene where Li Mu Bai confronts Jen near the waterfall and he just defeated her in the three moves that stripped Jen of the Green Destiny.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen stared with disbelief at the sword. In a little less than three seconds she had been stripped of the only power she could hold onto. Desperately thinking of a way to get it back she gasped out, "That wasn't what I-"  
  
"Bow to your teacher!"  
  
"Never!" spat Jen. No one will control me!  
  
Stubborn little girl. Li Mu Bai mentally shook his head. This wild one will need much training. "In that case, you don't need this!"  
  
An ultimatum. Jump and save the sword or stay and save her life. Jen didn't need to think twice. The sword was all she had left. Without it, she was nothing. She lunged after it, not thinking of the consequences, not caring, even.  
  
Li Mu Bai was stunned. He had been sure she wouldn't have the courage to go after it. After all, it was practically suicide to dive headfirst into a waterfall, the tides crushing you down. The sheer desperateness on the girl's mind was astounding. Did she really need that sword that much?  
  
Jen plunged into the icy water, seeing her prize so close, yet not quite able to move her limbs. She plowed her arms through the water, trying to get close enough to snag the sword. It dropped deeper towards the rocks- covered bottom. Jen's lungs were burning, her eyes stung with the cold water. Still, she frantically moved her arms and legs in desperate tandem. She knew she didn't have a lot of time before she was out of air and she was exhausted, the force of the falls beating her down, but not close to the sword. Her vision darkened and flashed, a sure sign that she was near the end of her strength. With one more kick, she finally reached the sword and wrapped a small hand around it.  
  
And passed out.  
  
Li Mu Bai had flown (AN: I have no idea how to describe the cool floaty thingies that they all seem to do. Do they fly? Do they levitate? I just don't know the right word for it) down as soon as he saw Jen hit the water. It was an unbelievably dangerous and incredibly crazy stunt that she had pulled and, even with all the skill she beheld, she would not survive it. And he would be damned if he was the one to let her die.  
  
Li Mu Bai dug his foot into the rock and launched himself off the ledge he was standing on. Jen's still body was floating at the calmer part of the falls now and he simply skimmed across the surface of the water and lifted Jen up around her waist. He landed at the shore and gently lay her down on the grass-strewn dirt. Her skin was cold to the touch and milky pale. Her clothes were completely soaked and clung to her still body. The only indication Li Mu Bai had of her life was the faint rise and fall of her chest. He noted that she clung to the hilt of the Green Destiny like a life- line, with an iron grip, unable to let it go even when drifting in unconsciousness.  
  
Li Mu Bai propped her up, leaning her upper body forward. He tenderly brushed her bangs aside and sat behind her. Gathering concentration and clearing his mind, he lay his calloused hands on her back, exerting the inner power he had in reserve into her body.  
  
Jen was still for some moments, causing a trickle of worry to enter Li Mu Bai's mind in his meditative state. Then, she sputtered the water out, just as Li Mu Bai had intended. He lay her back down and gently shook her shoulders, hoping she would wake. Jen's eyes remained closed. Li Mu Bai removed his outer layer, a warm white cloak, and wrapped her up.  
  
What she need now was warmth, food, and guidance, Li Mu Bai thought. In that order. Her weight in his arms was slight, causing absolutely no hindrance for him. He would take this wild creature and teach her the life that she craved, without losing her self in the process. He would guide her.  
  
With that goal set in his mind, Li Mu Bai took that Green Destiny from Jen's now loose grip. He was determined to have her strong, without the sword. But first, he needed to bring her somewhere safe, somewhere where she would not have the need to run or hide or worry about marriage. A place to be free...  
  
Li Mu Bai began his way to Wudan Mountain. At least, he thought, she can see her love. That much I can give her.  
  
  
  
What do you think? I'm not really sure if I should continue this but I always thought there was a lot of chemistry between Li Mu Bai and Jen.so here's my version of what should have happened. Please review or, better yet, EMAIL ME!! I love that. 


End file.
